Helping the Doctor
by Batmarcus
Summary: The Doctor is feeling down and doubting himself after he loses Rose. However, can a strange alien help him get out of his funk and back to being The Doctor we know and love? Written for SkyeElf as a birthday present!


**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is a short sort of drabble written for SkyeElf for her birthday and featuring one of her characters! So Skye I hope you like it sorry it's late. To the rest who read this, I hope you like it too! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor was depressed and as anyone who knows The Doctor (any version of him) can tell you a depressed Doctor is one of two things; scary, or boring. Fortunately though he had opted to be boring rather than scary, which was probably best for all who came across him.

He had been depressed really ever since he had lost Rose, the adventure with Donna had helped him find a little bit of his old self, but he wasn't quite there yet. He sighed as he looked out the window of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He wasn't really sure where or when he wanted to go next, or even if he wanted to keep traveling.

And as he stared orbiting around the Earth, the alarm started to go off and a computerized voice said; "Foreign ship approaching collision imminent."

"What!?" He cried out running over to the controls and bringing down a screen to see.

Headed towards him was a silver, ship flying at a great speed from the North East of his position.

"No, No, No." He said scrambling around trying to move, but with a sort of CRUNCH it hit the T.A.R.D.I.S hard. The Doctor stood staggering slightly as he stood and walked over to where the ship had hit him.

As he approached the door opened slowly or rather just appeared to melt away and he stopped as the inhabitant stepped out. It was a tall thin, being with a large head and dark purple skin, and large black eyes. The Doctor had to admit it looked like what humans had first imagined aliens except with purple skin.

"Why did you get in my way?" The alien asked.

"In your way? Who speeds into the Earths atmosphere like that anyway?" He asked staring up into the other aliens face given how much taller it was than The Doctor.

"Someone who's in a hurry, and wait a second.." He said stopping and looking the Doctor up and down and then gasping; "Oh my goodness your The Doctor!" He said.

"Yes, I am you know me?" He asked surprised slightly.

"Of course I do, it's hard not to I mean you've done so much. My names Vern by the way." The alien said hugging him and practically swinging him around in the hug.

"Okay, okay listen it's interesting to know that, but could you please put me down?" He asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." He said setting the Doctor down.

"It's fine, just we really should land and get everything fixed up." He said.

"Yeah, your right sorry it's just that your The Doctor, you run around the universe saving everyone no matter what the odds, or opposition." Vern said.

The Doctor sighed slightly, thinking of Rose who was now in another dimension, as well as others that he had lost or even failed to save in all his years there weren't many, but they all stuck with him no matter how many times he regenerated.

"I don't always save everyone." He said as he very carefully brought in the ships to an abandoned field where they were less likely to have to deal with any government groups.

"What's wrong, I mean you seem a little bit down." Vern said as they got to work separating the ships.

"It's just, lately I've been wondering if maybe I do more harm for those I'm around than good, and if maybe just maybe I should stop traveling." He said and was surprised when Vern slapped him.

"What was that for!?" He asked stumbling back a little.

"For even thinking that, how could you do be bad for others, and why would you EVER stop traveling?" He asked.

"You barely know me how can you tell me, this?" The Doctor asked.

"Maybe, but I know of you and I know all the good you do. I've heard stories from those who have met you about some of the tough choices you've had to make. I know that when you have to make tough choices there are good and bad consequences to them." Vern said

"It seems lately the bad outweighs the good." The Doctor said as Vern started backing his ship out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"There will always be those times in life, it comes with living." Vern said.

"How do you deal with those times though?" The Doctor asked

"You push forward, you keep going. Those people and planets you helped would all have slapped you too if they had heard you talking like this."Vern said pausing as he finished freeing the ships of each other.

"Look, I know that you've been around for a long time longer than most other beings in the galaxy, and that means you've experienced more bad times than most, but giving up is never the solution." Vern said his ship now free of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor smiled a little, but Vern could tell that there was still some doubt so he pushed on; "Let me ask you, would you let any other good man, or woman talk like this, would you let others give up?" Vern asked.

"Well, no I wouldn't." The Doctor said.

"So, then how can you tell others not to give up if you yourself are considering it, just because things get hard? As I said before that's life it gets hard, and bad sometimes, but it's those times that you need to push forward more than ever, and they make you appreciate the good times more when you have them."

The Doctor thought it over, Vern made a good point a few of them actually. He hadn't given up before, no matter what he had to do, or overcome. How could he think about giving up and stopping his travels, there was so much to see and do in the universe.

He looked up and smiled at Vern who smiled back at him seeing that he had broken through to him.

"You know, Vern your right thank you really I think I just needed someone to tell me what I needed to hear, and not let me stew in my moods, I do that sometimes it's really distressing." He said speaking quickly and heading into the T.A.R.D.I.S pressing a few buttons and flipping a few switches and closing the gap from the crash.

He jumped back out looking satisfied and turned to Vern; "You, know I am sort of bored traveling alone if want, you can join me?" He offered.

Vern smiled, but shook his head; "Maybe some other day if we meet again, but for now I have a special friend of mine to get back to."

The Doctor nodded going back into the T.A.R.D.I.S and coming out with a phone in hand; "Weell, if you change your mind or are ever in any trouble I can help with, there's a line directly to the T.A.R.D.I.S no matter where or when you are." He said handing it over to Vern.

"Really!? Thanks Doctor, I mean I'll only call in an emergency I promise!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, now where's the fun in that? Go ahead and call even if you just want to visit or chat." He said with a shrug.

"Well thank you Doctor, I certainly will, but I should get going. See you around." Vern said before kissing The Doctor on the cheek and then jumping into his ship and taking off.

The Doctor stood there for a moment watching him go before heading back into the T.A.R.D.I.S actually laughing to himself as he closed the door behind him.

_'What an odd alien.'_ He thought before taking off into the sky, and trying to decide where to go feeling back to himself again and wondering if he would see the odd purple alien again.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the story. Will the Doctor ever see Vern again? Maybe if I have an idea for more of a story later on. Anyway Skye I hope you liked it, and to the rest I hope you did too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
